


Cherry Baby

by MariekoWest



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fuji/Kiku (dubcon-ish), FujiTaka/TakaFuji, I'd say Porn Without Plot but it's not exactly porn either, Lime, M/M, SaeKiku/KikuSae, Shounen-ai, Snogging, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-16
Updated: 2004-12-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji & Kikumaru play around and discover a few precious secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally first posted ages ago at my FFnet account, and reposted here without revisions or edits. -M☆W (Arachay)

_**At the rooftop...** _

Fuji enters and cautiously closes the door behind him.

"Do we really have to do this Fuji?"

"Uhm!" Fuji smiles. "Remember our deal? You owe me, I let you off the hook last week. You're not chickening out are you? Besides we've been doing this for the longest time. Why so uptight about it now?"

"No... demo..." Kikumaru fidgeted uneasily. "I... I don't know bout-mmpph"

Kikumaru closed his eyes as Fuji's weight rested on him and he was sprawled against the wall and the floor, Fuji's lips locking onto his. "Mm..." He could only hold his breath and close his eyes as his classmate 'punished' him yet again for his loss earlier. "That's for losing your concentration so easily."

Kikumaru panted furiously, he felt like the kiss lasted longer than the last time and far longer than his lungs could take. Though he couldn't fully accept that he liked it.

He was blushing, and Fuji's hand still caressed his cheek.

"Are you done?" Kikumaru asked heaving wearily.

"Ah..." Fuji's eyebrows raised, but his eyes remained tightly shut. "That's for this week. You still owe me two more for two days ago. That was doubles..."

Kikumaru groaned as Fuji crawled over him again and cupped his face. Kikumaru stifled under his persistent kisses and stiffened even more when he felt Fuji's tongue prodding in his mouth.

"Ahhh..." Kikumaru moaned. _I hate it when he does that!_ But he felt dazed and pleasantly numb nevertheless. He knew the lesser struggle he put up, the quicker it will end. It was better than Inui's Vegetable Juice any day. This time Fuji was so intent on giving him the tongue that he hardly felt it when a hand rubbed over the fabric above his nipple. "Ah!" He cried out, startled hairs standing on end. He accidentally bit Fuji's lip. Fuji pulled away, a smile played on his crimson stained lips.

"G-Gomen Fuji!" He started.

"Ii yo betsu ni." Fuji smiled. "Did you like that Eiji?"

Kikumaru frowned. "No. I hate it when you put your tongue in my mouth. It's gross."

"Sou yo?" Fuji was amused. No matter what he did, Eiji was as innocent as ever. He still didn't have a clue. Somehow this fascination for Eiji's innocence fuelled his curiosity and hence drove him to try and kiss Kikumaru. He didn't expect those innocent lips to taste so nice. He grew quite fond of this perverse past time, taking pleasure in the crazy little sensations brought about by kissing the innocent & oblivious Eiji.

"Do you like me Eiji?" Fuji suddenly fancied asking. Just for the kick of seeing how Eiji would react.

To his surprise Kikumaru looked back without a trace of hesitation and said plainly. "You're my friend. I do. But I don't know what to make of you kissing me. It's like you're getting off on me, but you're really imagining kissing someone else."

Fuji blinked. Maybe Eiji wasn't so clueless after all. But strangely the fact that Eiji knew this made him feel at ease about it, and yes, maybe it lessened the guilt he felt. If there was any to begin with.

"Really? It seems that way doesn't it? Well. It's good you know then. That means you aren't disappointed."

Kikumaru snorted.

"Well" Fuji stretched and settled beside his friend. "You're right. I admit, there is someone I really like, and would love to kiss... but... I never expected that kissing you would feel so nice. I like it."

Kikumaru blushed but his forehead wrinkled, both in amusement and dismay at the naughtiness of his best friend. He looked like he was about to reprimand Fuji but thought against it. "Hm. It's okay. I don't mind I guess." he said nonchalantly as he got up. "But it would be better if you kiss the person you're really in love with."

"But I still have one last kiss to claim from you Eiji!" Fuji called out as he slowly got up and gracefully dusted his butt and his palms.

"Yeah, well lunch time is almost over, and I haven't had a bite to eat. You can get it later after tennis practice, let's eat."

"Later is combination practice, if we go up against each other and you lose, you'll owe me again."

Kikumaru retorted. "I'm not losing!"

Fuji smiled and licked his lips. Eiji was as good as his.

* * *

_**Later...** _

"You put up a good fight but better luck next time."

Kikumaru was exhausted. "Is it Taka or Inui?"

"Hm?" Fuji wheeled as he took off his shirt intending to shower.

"I've narrowed it down to two. It's either Taka-san or Inui. They both like you. What's the deal? Why won't you make your move on them?"

Fuji chuckled. Eiji was keen. "Because maybe I want to play around with you a little more, even if I do like one of them... you're so game, it's so much fun."

He hears Kikumaru snort.

"Besides I know there's someone else you like too, and it isn't Ooishi. Although you're imagining Ooishi to be him too. Aren't you Eiji?"

Kikumaru stopped but said nothing.

"So how bout a deal? You lost once, and won one, that makes us even. How bout we pay each other back tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kiss me and I want you to imagine it's him, while I let out my frustration on you and imagine you're Taka-san..."

"So it is Taka-san." Kikumaru's eyes widened.

"And you? I know who you really want. Why don't you imagine I'm Saeki, I don't mind."

Kikumaru stifled a gasp. He was absolutely certain he didn't tell anyone about Saeki. He wasn't even sure if he was really in love with Saeki, but he knew for sure that he was infatuated with the vice-captain... He did wish Saeki was his doubles partner instead of Ooishi. How did Fuji know about this?

Fuji laughed. "Am I right? Haha, I was only guessing!"

Kikumaru looked vexed.

"Maa, don't look so shocked. When you fell asleep after your victorious game with me a while ago, I well... kissed you a little differently and that's what you said, you called Saeki... I think you two look cute together. Who knows, he might actually have a crush on you too... Hey, you might have a chance."

"I'm not thinking about him. I'm not interested."

"Tonight Eiji."

* * *

_**That night...** _

"Tonight I play Saeki and you'll be my Taka-san. Though you're a bit skinny to be Taka"

"You're too skinny to be Saeki..."

"I go first." Fuji produces a bandana. "I like you blindfolded this time, It'll help you imagine Saeki better."

Kikumaru blushed. "No matter what you say, I won't imagine you as Saeki."

Fuji laughed but blindfolded Kikumaru.

"Relax okay. It'll be good practice for when you finally get the chance to do it with him."

The idea made Kikumaru blush from head to toe, and Fuji wasted no time in taking pleasure out of this. He laughed to his heart's content. "You're sooo cute Eiji."

"I don't know why I'm putting up with this!" Kikumaru exhaled exasperated.

"Because..." Fuji whispered with a sly grin, making extra care to brush his soft lips against Eiji's ear. "You're desperate like me..."

Kikumaru shivered. "Desperate?" Fuji continued to kiss him as he tried to hold his own. "I'm not desperate about anything... certainly not as desperate as you."

"U-so-tsu-ki..." Fuji uttered teasingly, sliding his fingers inside Eiji's shorts. "You're desperately in love and you know it..."

 _Iya!_ Kikumaru twitched as Fuji's hand made contact with his skin, he bit his lip, trying to resist the soft caresses. He wanted to scowl, to protest, anything! But he opted to concentrate on keeping his lips firmly clamped. He wasn't going to moan or cry out. He was never going to admit anything Fuji was saying. He may have been forced to endure the sensuous torment but he won't sacrifice his pride!

It was true though. He couldn't help but wish it was Saeki all this time. That it was Saeki who was desperately wanting to feel his kisses, desperately wanting to hear him moan. He would resist, but he would gladly give in... but why did he have to like Saeki so much?

Fuji pulled out his hand all of a sudden, and after a moment's debate, Kikumaru relaxed and took a deep breath. When he felt Fuji making no further advances, he slowly tore off the blindfold, fearful that his friend might have taken offense. "Fuji?"

He was relieved to see Fuji smiling down at him, kindly.

"Gomen Eiji."

"Huh?" Kikumaru felt aghast. Panic was slowly rising up in his chest. He didn't want to hurt Fuji in any way. It's true he hated being subjected to this, but he never took it against Fuji. He could never hate Fuji no matter what. Maybe because he trusted Fuji more than anyone. Maybe because it was so comfortable to be with Fuji... he wasn't in love with Fuji, but he loved Fuji all the same. Fuji was like a soul mate...

Without warning, he was enveloped in a tight hug. "Gomen ne, Eiji. I didn't mean to-"

"Fuji." Kikumaru interrupted. "You're absolutely right."

Silence.

"You know me too well. I guess there's no keeping secrets from you."

Fuji pulled away and met his best friend's eyes. "Eiji..."

"You're right." Kikumaru smiled. "Maybe I am desperate. Maybe that's why I like being with you... cos in some way... we're alike."

Fuji remained speechless as Eiji reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

"Sankyuu ne, Fuji."

Fuji closed his eyes, clasping Kikumaru's hands against his face.

"And... I don't mind it if you imagine I'm Taka-san." At this Fuji blushed noticeably but said nothing. He merely squeezed Kikumaru's hands tighter.

"You're too feminine to be Saeki, but I think it'll work out fine." Kikumaru added sticking out his tongue.

Fuji opened his eyes in amazement. Now he understood why he liked Eiji. He was innocent and easy to love. He would never have wanted to channel his feelings for Taka on anyone else, but on Taka himself. Even if his many suitors gave him endless opportunities to live out his secret fantasies, he couldn't. He wouldn't. He shuddered at the thought of it, when just the other day, he learned that Tezuka had a secret crush on him. He was certainly shocked, it just didn't feel right that way... But with Eiji...

"Arigatou Eiji." Fuji smiled, feeling genuine happiness coursing through his being. "You've just helped me realize something..."

"Nyani o?" Kikumaru prodded curiously.

"That I'm so grateful for having a friend like you. Maybe tonight... maybe all this time... it's true that I was in love with Taka-san, but I know that somehow, I think I'm a bit crazy about you too."

Kikumaru's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"Maybe tonight... will be the last time I make you a substitute for someone else. I promise that I'll do something for you in return for all this... but for now, tonight, I want to play with Kikumaru Eiji."

"Whu-What do you mean Fuji..." Kikumaru forced a nervous smile.

"Maybe I am... a bit desperately in love with you too Eiji..."

Kikumaru could no longer protest as Fuji descended kisses upon him, clothes flew in all directions and all resistance had been melted into submission. The sound of muffled moans and sheets being rumpled persisted all night, and by the time all the energies of the two boys have been spent, it was only a couple of hours before dawn, a few birds were already twittering, and Fuji Syuusuke settled cozily beside a fast asleep and very much satiated Eiji.

"I promise... I'll do something for you Eiji." he murmured just before he drifted off to sleep. "I promise."

* * *

_**Next morning...** _

"Nya!" Kikumaru was running like mad. "Darn that Fuji!" He muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe Fuji let him sleep for the entire day!How could he leave without setting my alarm?! Without so much as a house call or a phone call! He couldn't believe he had missed his entire class and now he was going to be late for afternoon tennis practice!

What was he going to say to his _sensei's_? To his teammates? To the coach? To _buchou_? That he had sex last night and overslept from exhaustion?! No of course not. He was not going to tell anyone what happened last night! That was his and Fuji's naughty little secret. He certainly didn't regret it, and unaware of it, a pleasant warmth suddenly spread over his entire body. The same warmth that spread over him last night as he and Fuji did the nasty. He shuddered inwardly, as memories and sensations refreshed itself in his mind, waves of pleasure swept all over him. He didn't even notice how many bystanders he ran into or how many innocent bystanders he knocked over in his mindless haste.

How he still wished Saeki loved him that way... But Fuji didn't exactly live up to his expectations of playing Saeki. He blushed beet red and momentarily zoned out of reality as he recalled how wildly Fuji had behaved last night. He never expected to be the one under and the one getting laid _all_ night. _Darn that Fuji_... True, looks can be deceiving! And if he learned one thing the hard way, it was that Fuji was not at all feminine or frail in bed! It was his first time for crying out loud! Fuji could've been a little more gentle! "Darn that Fuji!" Kikumaru grumbled again so utterly embarrassed and infuriated, he swore he'd make Fuji pay!

He finally reached the school grounds and was so intent on making it to practice that he hadn't noticed the murmuring and the crowd gathered at one side of the court. He ran straight to Fuji.

"Gaahhh! Fuji!" He waved his fists up in the air. "Why didn't you-"

"Eiji, you're late! You're lucky Tezuka and Ooishi are away on a meeting or else you'd be running laps!" Fuji said, that ever-prevailing look of amusement on his serene face radiating brightly under the afternoon sun.

"It's you're fault!" Kikumaru waved a finger at him. "You didn't-!" Kikumaru trailed off as he noticed the rest of his teammates had stopped whatever they were doing and were eavesdropping with great interest on his imminent tirade.

"Why? You were together last night?" Inui walked up to them. "What's the matter Kikumaru? What kept you?"

"Uh..." Kikumaru felt his cheeks burning. "Uh... because..."

"We did homework together last night."

Everyone was all ears.

"Demo, somewhere in the middle of World History, we ended up playing video games. We had too much fun and kinda lost track of time, and fell asleep. I forgot to wake him up or even just set his alarm clock before I left." Fuji smiled sweetly at Kikumaru who in turn blushed even more. "Warui na, Eiji."

"Oh." Inui was thoughtful for a moment. "I guess that's a plausible excuse, however, what happened was a sign of weakening body functions and an imperceptive mind, and I strongly advise that you take a glass of my special Inui Vegetable Juice Remix Version Fifty, exclusively concocted to improve synaptic response of the brain to environmental changes and weather conditions, it will greatly improve your health, and prevent such mistakes in the future. It is very important to adhere to punctuality, we can't have you guys slacking off before an important game."

All this time Kikumaru and the rest of the Seigaku regulars faces have slowly been draining color. And as the flask of bubbling fluid (a nauseating shade of grayish blue) was shoved under his nose, he cried out, "If you're worried about punctuality you should let o-chibi drink that!"

Echizen's eyes widened, as he made a slow retreat as inconspicuously as possible... "Demo... Kikumaru sempai... I'm not late today."

"Maa, Inui. I'd love to try it. It's my fault after all..." And to everyone's relief Fuji ushered a reluctant Inui away from everyone who sighed in relief.

"Oh by the way Eiji." Fuji turned back to whisper at Eiji. Everyone's faces started to turn blue again (Inui too had stopped and looked back). "I won't be able to walk home with you today cos Taka-san invited me over for wasabe sushi."

"Hontou?" Eiji blinked disbelievingly.

Fuji nodded, "Hai hontou!" His face brimming with excitement. "I promised I'd do something for you. And well, I've been a naughty little devil. I've arranged a surprise. You can thank me later, after the date."

 _Date?_ "What date?!" Kikumaru started.

"Maybe _playing video games_ again tonight will suffice as payment..."

"But you said last night was the last!" Kikumaru hissed, agitation evident from the blood rising up to his ears.

"I said: 'maybe' it was the last." Fuji whispered back. "Besides, I don't have to coax you into it this time. You'd probably want to kiss me from head to toe after today."

The thought gave him the shivers but he managed to hide it with a fierce retort, "What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Maa, jódan des! Anyway, forget about that for now and enjoy your date. Don't keep prince charming waiting, he's been waiting a good couple of weeks now just for the go signal to make his move on you. Now that we've done it, I can say that you've been tried, tested and quality checked! Kampeki uke da!" With a hearty chuckle and a foxy wink, Fuji ushered Inui away again and everyone returned to practice greatly relieved.

"Fuji baka." Kikumaru said through gritted teeth. He was still trying to figure what Fuji meant, when suddenly Ooishi tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Isn't that guy the vice-captain of Rokkaku?" His heart was suddenly pounding madly somewhere between his throat and his ears, and doing somersaults in his stomach. Nervously he forced himself to glance in the direction Ooishi had gestured to, beyond the other tennis club members, and squealing girls...

Unmistakably, there was Kojiroh Saeki by the fence, chuckling heartily with his friends as he watched some club members from Seigaku practicing.

"I wonder why he's here..." Ooishi commented as he turned and left.

Just then Saeki caught Kikumaru's gaze...

And smiled.

**The End?**


End file.
